1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire protection structure, and more particularly to a wire protection structure, which is employed in a wire-drawn port of a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
After terminal fittings are provided on terminal ends of electric wires and the terminal fittings are received in a housing, the electric wires become a state in which the electric wires are drawn from the housing (refer to JP-A-11-191446 and JP-A-2011-54370 as described below). In addition, if terminal ends of electric wires are connected to a board and the board is received in a housing, the electric wires in this case also become a state in which the electric wires are drawn from the housing.